


Country Magic #5 - In Case You Didn't Know

by olivejuice28



Series: Country Magic [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice28/pseuds/olivejuice28
Summary: Based off the song "In Case You Didn't Know" by Brett Young. Draco reflects on their relationship and gets some unexpected news.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Country Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518281
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Country Magic #5 - In Case You Didn't Know

**Country Magic #5**

**In Case You Didn’t Know**

He watched as the candlelight danced across her face, mesmerized by the light in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks as she spoke animatedly about the events of her day. Her facial expressions and hand gestures were as familiar to him as his own, and yet he never tired of observing her. Even after five years together, he often marveled at the turn his life had taken, and how intricately she had woven herself into the tapestry of his very existence.

If anyone had told him ten years ago that he would have even remotely considered admitting that Hermione Granger was pretty or interesting or anything in the positive realm of attributes, he would have hexed them immediately. Seven years ago, he would have been hard pressed to believe he’d be alive to experience the miraculous events that led up to where he was now. Six years ago she saved him from an expected long-term stay in Azkaban, and shortly after had saved his pride by landing him a job before he’d had to endure more than a small handful of doors being slammed in his face. After roughly a year of working alongside her, he’d finally worked up enough courage to ask her out for coffee and, as they say, the rest is history.

They’d dated for a little over six months when he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would never be able to face this life without her. Her gentle nature calmed his rantings and helped curb the anxious habits he’d adopted as a result of the war. Her unwavering support and encouragement did wonders for his damaged ego and brought more than a little swagger back to his step after a while. She made him laugh, made him see the good in the people and circumstances around him. She gave him hope, which was no small feat after the dark and corrupted void his life had become since the start of their Sixth Year. She loved him unconditionally; something he had a hard time wrapping his mind around, even though he knew he loved her just the same. To him, though, she was deserving of it.

He was self-admittedly horrible about expressing his feelings and talking about anything of deeper substance, and she never pushed. Instead, she showed him every day that she understood and she knew. _He'd known_ , however, that he was going to have to get over himself and his emotional constipation in order to help her see just exactly how very much she meant to him, and how he had no intentions of ever letting her go. When he'd finally gathered the courage to pull out the ring and ask her, her immediate acceptance and their subsequent tearful - yet enthusiastic - snogging session made all his jittery nerves and sky-rocketing blood pressure worth it.

They had exchanged vows in an intimate ceremony, surrounded by only their very closest friends and family, and he was positive she had made him the happiest man on Earth that day. The months flew by and every so often he would pinch himself just to make sure it was real; that their life together wasn't just a dream. He still wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this new and much-improved hand the fates had dealt him, but he was determined not to muck it up. He'd promised he would spend the rest of his life showing her how lucky he knew he was to have her, and it was for that reason they were sitting in the softly lit dining room of a new, upscale restaurant in Diagon Alley, celebrating their third anniversary. He had already given her a bracelet, which glittered on her wrist as she used her hands to tell her story. He had also written down some things he wanted to tell her, afraid that if he didn’t have it in front of him, he’d never get it all out.

As their dessert was cleared away, he reached for her hand and started listing all the things he loved about her. He recounted the numerous ways she had rescued him and given him a second chance at life, and said he was absolutely certain he wouldn’t be the man he was today if it hadn’t been for her. He saw tears glittering in her eyes and felt his own throat close up, but was determined to finish his declaration. He admitted that he was rubbish at this sort of thing, but that he had never loved anyone the way he loved her and he couldn’t imagine his heart being any fuller. He told her he adored everything about her and that she was more than he could ever ask for or imagine; told her his life was perfect and he never wanted anything to come between them. Her beaming smile spoke volumes, even as several tears made their way down her cheeks, and he leaned over to wipe them away with his finger. She reached up and clasped his hand with her own and told him she loved him just as much, but that she wondered if perhaps he might have just a little room left in his heart.

Completely baffled, he watched as she dug into her purse and pulled out a small piece of paper, sliding it across the table to him. He looked down at a grainy, black and grey image that he wasn’t quite sure what to make of. He raised his eyes to hers once more, noticing more tears and an even bigger smile gracing her beautiful features. She reached across the table and pointed at a line of text at the top of the paper that he hadn’t noticed.

_Baby Malfoy – due 11-2005_

Then, it was her turn to wipe the tears off his cheeks as he wondered, once again, how he’d gotten so lucky.

**“In case you didn’t know, baby I’m crazy about you. I would be lying if I said that I could live my life without you. Even though, I don’t tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago. In case you didn’t know.” ~ Brett Young**

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another fluffy bit of happiness for my favorite fictional characters. Hope you've enjoyed it <3


End file.
